First Date
by Adventurer411
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite shy nerd works up the courage to ask a certain pink haired girl on a date?
1. Chapter 1: Who dates first?

**First Date**

**Chapter 1: Who dates first?**

The bell rang to signal the end of class. "Now class, don't forget to do pages 57 and 58 for homework," Mrs. Hertz said. The children gathered their things and filed out of the classroom.

The former Lyoko warriors and Jeremy, minus Yumi, walked in a straight line across out of the class. "It's funny how much free time we have now that Xana is gone. We used to spend so much time doing something related to Lyoko," Odd said, kicking a stone.

"I know," said Ulrich. "I can't believe how much Xana has taken from our lives," he said, shaking his head. Aelita squirmed uncomfortably. This only reminded her how many times her friends had laid down their lives for her, and how they would have been able to turn the supercomputer off in the first place if it weren't for her.

They met up with Yumi in the courtyard. "What's up?" she said cheerfully.

"We're just realizing how much Xana was basically controlling our lives," Odd said. Yumi nodded in agreement. Aelita looked unhappily at the ground. Were they _trying_ to do this to her?

She immediately shook the thought from her head, and felt all the more guilty because of it. Her friends would never do that to her. They all walked to the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table.

"You know," said Odd, shoveling food into his mouth. "I'm starting to get a little bored now that our lives aren't filled with Xana adventures."

Aelita bit her lip. One phrase suddenly presented itself to her, and it stuck in her head. _It was all my fault… all my fault… all my fault… all my fault…_ She was suddenly on the verge of tears. "Well, I am a little bored now, but I'm glad to be finally rid of him," Yumi said. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Something inside of Aelita snapped.

"Stop! Just stop it!" she said, standing up so suddenly that her chair almost fell over. Four heads turned took look at her. Jeremy's expression was full of concern.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up next to her. "It's all my fault," she said, her face full of guiltiness and bitterness. "What?" asked Jeremy, not understanding. "It's all my fault. The reason all of you had to fight Xana is because of me," she said sadly. "You wouldn't understand." she shook her head and pushed in her chair, heading out the door.

Jeremy turned to the others, only to see confused faces and Odd shrug.

"I'm going to see what's wrong," he said, pushing in his chair and shoving his tray to Odd. "You can have it," he said before walking out the door.

Aelita walked a fast pace to her dorm, shutting the door behind her and collapsing on her bed. She leaned against the wall and picked up Mr. Puck, her childhood doll. Tears blurred her vision and then it cleared as she blinked, making them stream down her cheeks. She made no move to wipe the away, and just stared at the doll. There was a knock at her door.

Hurriedly wiping the tears away and trying to sound like she had not been crying, she said, "Who is it?" even though she was already pretty sure who it was. "Aelita, it's Jeremy. May I come in?" he asked. "Yes…" Aelita replied staring at Mr. Puck's smiling face. Her door opened to admit a blond bespeckled boy, who closed the door behind him. Jeremy sat down on her bed next to her. Aelita just kept her eyes on the doll.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her. "It's my fault," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What is 'all your fault'?" he asked.

"This whole thing. All of you are talking about how much Xana has taken up basically all your lives. The reason is because of me. You would have been able to shut the supercomputer off and be rid of Xana in the first place if it weren't for me. Then, after you materialized me, Xana stole a fragment from me that stopped you from turning it off. The whole reason is all because of me. I've put everyone I love in danger. I know we've defeated him, but it cost us my dad and far too many near death experiences. All of that, is because of me," she finished, trying hard not to cry in front of Jeremy. It was useless.

Her shoulders shook, and she felt tears blur her vision once again and stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away. "Aelita," Jeremy said, looking her in the eye. "Don't ever say that, we all chose to do it. You're our friend. Any one of us would give our _lives _for another. It's what friends are for. I don't want you to _ever_ to think that this is you're fault," he said, taking her hand. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

Jeremy took a deep breath and marshaled his courage for the next statement. _It's ok, you can do it. Just tell her how you feel. _"Aelita, my whole life changed the day I met you. I was the smartest kid at school, but I had not a single friend. The supercomputer changed that. _You _changed that. My life is great, I now have the four greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. And it's all because of _you._

You see Aelita; my life is great because of you. I couldn't live without you, and you mean the _world_ to me," he finished, trying hard to fight back a blush.

As soon as Jeremy said that, all the weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt as light as a feather. "You… you really mean it?" she asked, all sadness gone. "Of… of course I did," he stammered, taking her other hand and looking into her eyes, blushing scarlet.

She felt some heat rise on her own cheeks, and was pretty sure they were the same color of her hair. There was a knock at the door. It opened to admit Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. "You ok princess?" he asked as he opened the door. As soon as he saw them, a broad grin spread all over his face.

Jeremy and Aelita froze in their position, and their heads to face the others. They were both sitting cross-legged on the bed facing each other, they were holding hands, and their cheeks were red. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he asked, fanning the air in front of him.

The two teens quickly let go of each other's hands and whipped their gazes away, swinging their feet on the floor. Aelita coughed into her fist. "Odd, just leave um' alone," Yumi said good-naturedly.

"Fine, fine," he said. His expression became serious. "We came to see if you were ok, princess. You seemed pretty upset," he said, walking up to her. "I'm fine now, I was just a little worried," she said. "What's to worry about?" asked Yumi. "Xana's gone now," she said. Aelita bit her lip. "That's just it," she said. Yumi now looked confused.

"You're worried about Xana coming back?" she asked. "No, not really," Aelita said, shaking her head. "Then why were you worried?" asked Odd. When I Aelita hesitated, he said, "Don't worry, we're your friends, you can tell us." She sighed. "I was feeling bad about taking so much of your lives away from you," she said. Now everyone but Jeremy looked confused.

"But you didn't do that, Xana did," Odd said. "Yes, but if it weren't for me, you would have been able to shut the supercomputer off in the first place," she said, looking down at the floor. "_That's _what you were worried about?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded.

"But Aelita, none of that was your fault," Yumi reasoned. "Yeah, it wasn't your fault that you were trapped in the supercomputer, or had a fragment stolen from you by Xana," Odd said. "Don't worry about it," said Ulrich. Her spirits lifted and Aelita smiled. Yumi put her arm around he shoulders. "Come on, we're all your friends here," she laughed. She removed her arm, and then she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Especially Jeremy."

Aelita's cheeks turned scarlet. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, folding her arms. "Oh, nothing," Yumi replied, grinning. The three boys looked at each other with confusion. "What did Yumi say?" asked Odd. "Nothing!" Aelita said hastily in a squeaky voice, her cheeks darkening.

Yumi put an arm back around her shoulders and walked out of the room her. The boys walked out too and closed the door behind them, hanging back to let Yumi talk with Aelita.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Ulrich asked casually. "Huh? Ask who what?" Jeremy replied. "Aelita, when are you going to ask her?" Ulrich repeated. "Ask her what?" Jeremy said, puzzled. "Ask her out of course," Ulrich said. Jeremy turned a luminous crimson.

"Y-you mean, like on a… d-date?" Jeremy stammered, looking at the ground. "Well duh!" Ulrich replied. "_So_, when will you ask her?" Ulrich repeated for the third time. "I-I…" Jeremy got an idea. "Whenever you ask Yumi," he said. Ulrich flushed scarlet. "Hey, Yumi and I are just good friends and that's all!" he said firmly.

"Yeah, right, good friends," Jeremy said. They had stopped walking. "You've been liking Yumi ever since you met," he said. "Yeah well you've been liking Aelita since you've met over two years ago. I haven't seen you ask her out," Ulrich argued.

Odd grinned. He was enjoying this _big time._ Ulrich and Jeremy were arguing about their to-be girlfriends, and they were both cherry red. Even though he knew he really shouldn't, and the others would probably kill him, he couldn't resist. Without the other two noticing him, he tiptoed up to the girls and tapped them both on the shoulder.

They turned around and saw Ulrich and Jeremy arguing. By this time, they were practically shouting. "And I say you should ask Yumi first! You like her more!" Jeremy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And I say you should ask Aelita first! You've liked her ever since you met her!" Ulrich said angrily, pointing a finger at him.

Aelita put her hands on her hips. "Ask us what?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. Jeremy and Ulrich stopped their argument, and looked at Yumi and Aelita. "Ask us what?" Yumi repeated Aelita's question. When they didn't answer, Odd couldn't resist saying: "Oh, they were just arguing about who should ask who on a date first." To clarify and embarrass further, he added, "Should Ulrich ask Yumi first, or Jeremy ask Aelita?"

If possible, Odd's grin widened even further as the two girls flushed scarlet,causing the boys to look down shyly at their feet. He once again couldn't resist commenting. "Man, it must be really hot in here!" He started snorting and soon was laughing his head off. "Odd, you're dead!" Ulrich growled.

"Oh, I just remembered. I'm late for something very important, I've got to go!" Odd said hastily. He decided to pass by the girls, that way seeming to be the safest route. "Oh and Aelita, your blush goes really well with your hair," he added, grinning. Aelita unconsciously put a hand up to feel the heat from her cheeks. She then quickly dropped it to her side, embarrassed, realizing that everyone was looking at her.

Odd laughed as he walked away. He just _loved _embarrassing the lovebirds.

**A/N: Note to YxU lovers: There will be very slight YxU, but a lot more JxA. I will only be writing that side, however, if you like YxU, you are welcome to write the other side of the story as YxU (And maybe slightly change it to fit the YxU mood, but not drastically) if you give me credit for the story. Hope ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not so great date?

**Chapter 2: Not so great date?**

After Odd left, it was really awkward for a few moments. Deciding to not make it anymore awkward by questioning them, the girls left the boys alone and went out into the courtyard, getting drinks and sitting on a bench. Blushing lightly, Aelita asked Yumi: "Do you think Odd was telling the truth?" Yumi's cheeks also darkened.

"Being Odd, I honestly don't know. But judging from their cheeks, he was telling the truth," she said. There was silence for a few moments.

"You know," said Yumi, "I've actually been waiting for him to ask," she admitted smiling, despite her flushed face. "You have?" Aelita asked, not really that surprised. "Yes," she replied, looking away.

"What about you?" she asked. Aelita blushed heavily. "Well, I really love spending time with Jeremy, but I've never actually thought of him as a… you know… boy… friend," she mumbled quietly.

"You know," said Yumi softly, "He really likes you, even if he doesn't really show it," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Aelita just looked into her soda.

"You know how shy he is, and how he sometimes has trouble expressing emotions. But he really cares about you," she said. "I just wonder if he'll ever ask," Aelita said nervously. "I don't know what I'd do. I've never been on a date before. When I was a kid, I was too young to date, and I couldn't even do it if I wanted to because I never got out much."

At that moment, Ulrich walked up, looking red in the face. "Yumi, I wanted to um… ask you something," he said awkwardly, bashfully placing his hand behind his head, scratching his neck.

Aelita smiled. She and Yumi both had a fair idea of what he was going to ask. She put a hand on Yumi's shoulder and whispered "Good luck, I'll be in my dorm if you want to talk," before getting up and walking away, leaving them alone.

She walked to her dorm, lost in thought about Jeremy. She turned the corner and let out a yelp as she bumped into Jeremy. He was obviously in a hurry for some reason, and the force of his fast walk made Aelita fall onto the floor, Jeremy falling on top of her.

Jeremy pushed himself up with his arms on either side of Aelita, who was lying on the floor. They stared into each other's eyes. Their faces were only a few inches away, and they both flushed cherry red at the contact. "S-sorry," Jeremy stammered, getting up and taking Aelita's hand, pulling her up too.

Jeremy stared shyly at the ground, brushing the ever-present strand of hair out of his face. It fell back after a few seconds, but he didn't seem to notice.

Aelita smiled. She marveled at his shyness. "I-I… wanted to ask you something, A-Aelita," he stammered hesitantly. She felt her heart speed up.

Was Jeremy asking her? Was her shy genius asking her… on a date? "You can ask me anything, Jeremy," she said, taking his hand. Jeremy looked down at her hand in his. If possible, his cheeks darkened even more. "Well, I wanted t-to know if, you might w-want to…" he looked down at his shoes.

He was so nervous, he was sure that Aelita could hear his heart beat. Aelita's hand in his didn't help the fact that he didn't know anything about dating and was practically shaking with nervousness.

"Do y-you want to maybe… go to dinner, or catch a movie?" he muttered shyly, blushing a luminous crimson.

"You mean, like a… date?" Aelita asked. Jeremy averted his eyes. "Uh… well, if… if you want," Jeremy mumbled. "Oh Jeremy, I'd love to," Aelita replied in the same shy manner, smiling and blushing heavily, closing her eyes.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She walked back to her dorm with her heart still beating twice its normal rate, feeling extremely lightheaded. She walked in and closed door, collapsing on her bed. She felt happy and lightheaded.

Then she had a very troubling thought. _I've never been on a date before. What if I screw up? _

She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. There was a knock at her door. "Aelita, it's me." Yumi's voice sounded excited. "Come in Yumi," she said.

The door opened to admit the black-clad Japanese girl, looking happy with a slightly flushed face. "You'll never believe what happened!" she said excitedly. Aelita's face lit up. "He asked you!" Aelita said happily. Yumi smiled and blushed slightly. "Yes, we have a date scheduled for this tomorrow night," she replied. (It was Thursday) "How did it go for you and Jeremy?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to Aelita.

Aelita flushed the same color as Yumi. "We also have a date scheduled for tomorrow," she said. "Oh, that's great!" Yumi said.

"Yeah, great," she mumbled. She looked at the ground nervously, lost in thought. Yumi noticed this mood. "You look worried, is something the matter?" she asked.

"You promise not to tell the others?" Aelita asked. "Of course, I promise not to tell anyone," Yumi replied. "Well, this is my first date," she confessed. "And I'm really nervous. I'm afraid that I'm going to mess it all up and make a fool of myself in front of Jeremy," she admitted, staring at her hands in her lap.

Yumi put her arm around Aelita's shoulders. "It's normal to feel nervous on a first date. If you want, I could tell you more about dating so you'll feel a little bit better about it," she offered.

Aelita looked up at her. "You would do that for me?" she asked. "Of course, it's what friends are for!" Yumi exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Yumi. I don't know what I do without you," she said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. It's late Aelita, you should get some sleep, and I'll talk to you in the morning," she said. "Ok, goodnight Yumi," she said. "Night!" she replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

**Jeremy…**

Jeremy stumbled to his room in a daze. He couldn't believe he was going on a date. He changed into his pajamas and removed his glasses, lying awake in bed. It was amazing, he reflected, how much his life has changed over the course of two and a half years.

He went from a friendless, all alone geek, to a liked hero with lots of friends. There was also Aelita. He cared for her more than anything. Up until now, he'd never thought of her as more than a friend. His only friend who only truly understood him, the friend he could always talk to if he had a problem, the only friend that got any of his science-talk, or science jokes. She was a great friend. She was nice, smart, strong, independent, supportive, and much more. He sighed and blushed. There would be no better person to go a date with.

Thinking about Aelita, Jeremy drifted off into a blissful sleep.

The next morning he yawned and stretched, retrieving his glasses from his bedside. He almost forgot how good sleep felt, since he would stay up almost every night working. When he did go to sleep, it was usually falling asleep on the keyboard. He walked to the bathroom with all his morning supplies, to find Ulrich brushing his teeth and Odd apparently in the showers. As Jeremy brushed his teeth, Ulrich stared at him.

"You look more nervous than a mouse hiding from a cat. What's up?" he asked. Jeremy wiped the toothpaste foam off of his face with his towel. "I'm just nervous about tonight," he sighed, removing his glasses and splashing water on his face. "What about tonight?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy blushed heavily and didn't answer.

"Well come on, spit it out," Ulrich said. Jeremy just stared at his suddenly really interesting toothbrush. Suddenly understanding dawned on Ulrich's face. "You… you've got a date tonight, don't you? With… Aelita?" he asked. If possible, Jeremy reddened even further. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"And you're… nervous about it?" he asked. Unable to speak, Jeremy nodded slightly and stared down into the sink. "Just relax, why don't you? It'll turn out fine," Ulrich said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy seemed to get over his embarrassment just enough to speak.

"I'm worried I'm going to screw it up and embarrass her," he said quietly. "Jeremy, I'm sure you'll do fine," Ulrich encourage him. "Besides, I've got a… date tonight too, with…. With Yumi," he said, turning scarlet.

He would have preferred to keep that detail to himself, but he knew how Jeremy was sometimes and could see his friend needed it.

"You… you do?" Jeremy asked. Like Aelita, he wasn't really surprised. But that thought did make him feel a little better about his own date. "Yeah," Ulrich responded.

"I know you'll do fine, Jeremy," he said. Jeremy shifted his weight from foot to foot. "But… I… don't know anything dating. I-I haven't even been on one before…" he confessed, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the teasing that always came when he hinted or expressed his affection for Aelita. None came.

"That's ok." It was Ulrich's first date too, but he really didn't want Jeremy knowing that. Jeremy just sighed. After showering and changing, he leaned against the doors by the drink machine. Yumi came up and got herself a coffee. "Morning!" she said brightly as she passed him. He just mumbled something and looked away.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "No," he mumbled. "Jeremy I know you better than that, now tell me what's wrong," she commanded. "Look, I told you, nothing's wrong, so just go away and leave me alone! I don't want to talk!" he snapped. As soon as he said it, he regretted it deeply. Yumi was like a big sister to him, and he knew she would support and encourage him where the others might tease him. She took a step back in surprise. The last time Jeremy had been like this was when he had used a headset that damaged up his mental and physical health. Jeremy's gaze softened.

"Yumi, I'm really sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He sighed again and looked into his cup, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Jeremy, you've got to tell me what's wrong. You seem really worried," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy was hesitant. He didn't really want to talk to anyone about his date, it only seemed to make him more embarrassed and worried about it. But he knew he could trust Yumi, she wouldn't tease him and would offer her best advice about it. Besides, he felt like he'd been holding a large weight on his back, and felt like he needed to tell someone, even if he didn't want to.

"Well, it's about tonight," he began. Yumi now understood. "It's the date, isn't it?" she asked. Jeremy blushed and looked at her with surprise. "How-how did you know?" he asked, averting his gaze. "Aelita told me," she responded. Jeremy closed his eyes, not brave enough to make eye contact. "I'm really nervous about the date Yumi, I just know I'm going to screw it up!" he said, shaking his head.

"Jeremy, you'll do fine," she said, patting him on the back. "No Yumi! I can't do this! I'll screw up and embarrass her! I just know it!" he exclaimed, breaking down. He turned and ran away, ignoring Yumi's protest. "Jeremy wait!" she said, starting to run after him until a hand tugging at her sleeve stopped her.

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" asked Aelita worriedly. "He has a lot on his mind," Yumi sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to talk to him," she said. Despite Yumi's reassurances, Aelita's worry for Jeremy did not go away at all.

Jeremy ran to his dorm, pushing past Odd and ignoring his surprised exclamations, and closed the door behind him. It was his first date, and he knew he'd screw up. Then he'd embarrass Aelita, and she'd hate him. This would be a disaster! He collapsed on his bed, burying his head in his arms and resting them on his knees.

He felt a tear stream down his face. There was a knock at a door; which he ignored. The door opened anyway, and Yumi came in with a concerned look on her face, shutting the door behind her. Jeremy just kept his head down, feeling more tears stream down his face. "Jeremy…. Jeremy…" said Yumi softly, sitting on his bed next to him. Then she noticed something. His shoulders were shaking, and she could hear small sniffles.

"Jeremy, are you… crying?" she asked. The only time she'd seen him cry was when Aelita almost died because of a bug in a program, and of course, when Aelita's father died. But everyone had cried that day. She had never seen him so upset before.

"Jeremy?" she said softly. "No," he said, his broken voice revealing he'd obviously been crying. He lifted his head up, making no effort to wipe the tears. Yumi gasped, she had never seen him broken like this. "Jeremy, why are you so upset?" she asked gently.

All of what he'd been holding in poured out. As soon as Yumi had asked, the barrier had broken and tears flowed freely as he told her. "Yumi, it's my first date and I'm going to screw it up. I'm going to embarrass Aelita. I'm going to make a fool of myself, and Odd will tease us. I'll be all alone, and I'll be a dateless loser the rest of my life! She'll hate me and never want to speak to me agai- ," Jeremy said, almost sobbing now, but Yumi cut him off.

"Don't say that!" she said forcefully, removing his glasses and gently wiping the tears away. "You can't think like that. You are a smart, handsome, shy, kind-hearted boy and Aelita knows that! It doesn't matter what you do, I promise Aelita will _never, ever,_ hate you. She likes you more than anyone. Please don't cry Jeremy! The date will be great," she said, wiping away the rest of the tears and taking his hand.

Jeremy looked at her. "You… you mean it?" he asked, heartfelt. "Of course I do," Yumi said, before wiping his eyes one more time and slipping his glasses on. "Thanks Yumi," Jeremy said. "I really needed that." "No problem, I'll always be there if you need to talk," she said. Jeremy smiled.

Feeling happy, she slipped out of the door, only to be met by Odd. "Hey, Einstein practically ran over me just now. His eyes were even wet; I think he might've been crying. Is he alright?" he asked seriously, for once not joking about the situation. "He's alright now, but I think it best if you left him alone for right now and didn't talk about it," she replied. "Ok," said Odd, shrugging. She was happy throughout the rest of the day, pleased that she had been able to offer advice and make her friends feel better. She felt like a big sister.

It was a really good feeling.

**A/N: I know that last part kind of looked liked YumixJeremy, but it's just Yumi being a good friend and acting big sister-ish. You'll prob see me writing lots of JxA fluff, so if you like that thing you might want to check out my profile and see my stories. I will be writing lots in the future! Clicky that little button down there! =] review**


	3. Chapter 3: Dating

**Chapter 3: Dating**

Yumi headed to Aelita's room, still wearing formal for her date, which she had just finished with Ulrich. Jeremy and Aelita's date was two hours after theirs, and if the clock on her phone was right, they'd be leaving in half in hour. She knocked on Aelita's door.

"Hey Aelita, it's me, Yumi," she said. "Hello Yumi! Come in," she replied. Yumi opened the door to find Aelita sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. "Oh, you look great Yumi," she said. Yumi of course was wearing all black, but it looked stylish on her nonetheless.

She was wearing black fingerless gloves that went up to a little past her elbow, a knee-high skirt with black tights, black shoes, a short sleeved t-shirt, and Aelita thought she may have spied a black ring on her finger.

"Thanks Aelita, but my date is over. I've come to help you get ready for yours, although you seemed to be doing quite fine without me," she grinned. "You look great!"

Aelita was wearing a hot pink dress that stopped a few inches from her ankles, and it had a ribbon around the middle with a rose. She was also wearing nice pink shoes that matched the dress, and the heart ring that Jeremy had gotten for last Valentine's Day. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

"Although I'm really thankful you came, I'm so nervous!" Aelita exclaimed. "I have butterflies in my stomach," she said. "It's ok Aelita, you'll be fine. Besides, I doubt that Jeremy will care whether you know about dating or not. He'll only be caring about you," she said.

Aelita blushed slightly. "I suppose you're right. But still, I'm nervous and glad you came," she said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yumi said, digging in her purse. "You had told me that your dad got your ears pierced when you were younger. I saw these and thought you might like to wear them to the date," she said, pulling out a pair of earrings.

They had a marble sized pink heart on them, and dangling about half an inch under were translucent light pink diamonds, a bit smaller than the hearts.

"Oh Yumi, they're great!" she gasped.

"I'm glad you like them. They're yours now," Yumi said, handing them to her.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"Well of course! Let's see how they look. You'll have to look even prettier than usual for your date!" Yumi said brightly.

"Thanks Yumi," she said, taking them and starting to put them on.

Yumi drilled Aelita on dating while she finished getting ready.

Aelita was finished in about twenty minutes.

With ten minutes left, Yumi sat with her on the bed, and filled her in on some last minute advice.

Aelita was nervous, so she would move unnecessarily every few seconds. The pinkette would shift to a more comfortable position, run her fingers through her hair, fool with her earrings, and adjust her ring.

"Can't sit still huh?" Yumi joked. "That eager?"

Aelita gave a small laugh.

"I'm still just really nervous," She said. Yumi smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she said, patting Aelita on the back.

"I hope so," she replied.

Pulling a pink rose out of her purse, Yumi clipped it and placed it in her hair.

Aelita smiled. "Thank you."

With five minutes left, Yumi linked arms with Aelita and walked down to the courtyard, where Jeremy was waiting with Ulrich.

"Relax, why don't you," Yumi whispered, squeezing her hand. "You know, Jeremy's probably as nervous as you, if not more," she said.

"I never thought of that," Aelita replied.

Jeremy was clad in his normal brown pants with the blue stripes, and a t-shirt with a diamond patterned sweater vest.

"Aelita, you…. look… wow," he said, trying not to gawk as his normal logic deserted him. _Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? _Jeremy screamed in his head. _Come on, she looks gorgeous. And like and idiot, you're going to say 'wow' You're supposed to be a genius! _

Yumi grinned and leaned down, whispering in her ear: "See, that date hasn't even started and Jeremy's already falling head over heels for you."

Aelita blushed. "Thank you. You look great, Jeremy," she said to him, walking over and taking his hand. It was like a power outlet.

Jeremy's cheeks immediately lit up like a Christmas tree.

Aelita had to fight to keep her cheeks from doing the same, for once not wanting to be red when she expressed her affection for him.

"Th-Thanks," he managed to stutter.

"Ready?" she asked. Not trusting himself to speak without stuttering or rambling on, he just nodded.

Before they disappeared from view, Aelita threw one last look at Yumi and restrained a giggle. She saw her lean over and kiss Ulrich on the cheek, drawing a blush from him. Yumi looked quite happy, although she couldn't help turning slightly pink. She gave Aelita a thumbs up, and Aelita saw Ulrich, who looked red in the face and dazed, but not unhappy.

She laughed to herself and wondered what would happen if she did that to Jeremy.

Not for the reason to satisfy her curiosity, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She and Jeremy blushed beet red. Despite their faces, Aelita smiled at him and after a few moments, he managed a shy smile back, averting his gaze.

They caught a cab to a restaurant, and Jeremy hastened to open the door for Aelita. "Thank you," she said politely as she walked in, Jeremy following.

The waitress escorted them to a table in the corner. Fortunately for them, there were only two or three tables occupied, so they could have a little privacy on their first date.

They took their seats, Jeremy pulling out and pushing her chair in for her.

It was really awkward for the next few moments, because they would just look everywhere, only occasionally stealing glances at each other. Once they caught each other staring, and both blushed and whipped their heads away at a speed that would have made Odd collapse into a laughing fit.

_Yumi was right,_ Aelita reflected.

Jeremy was shifting in place every few moments, and would always avert his gaze when she looked at him.

_He seems more nervous than me, _she thought.

Aelita wanted to spare him this by making conversation, but had no idea what to talk about. "So… How did you do on the biology test?" she asked lamely.

She immediately mentally slapped herself.

_You're on a date with Jeremy, and you talk about a stupid biology test?_ She asked herself.

"Um… okay," Jeremy replied.

Fortunately, at that moment their waitress came up to the table. Unfortunately, she was young, maybe eighteen, and _extremely _nosy.

"Hello, young couple," she said.

The two preteens blushed. The waitress saw them and exclaimed, "Ooh, must be the first date! So cute!"

Jeremy and Aelita were mortified. They turned a shade even a tomato would be jealous of.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked politely.

"Water," Jeremy mumbled as he slid down in his seat, not bothering to look at the menu. Aelita did the same.

"Okay, thank you!" she said before scurrying off.

Aelita could hear Jeremy grumbling to himself, although she could only make out a few words: "Nosy…. Business… Couple…."

Aelita remembered how she felt when the other girl had called them a couple. It felt almost… right?

Deciding that she needed to sort out her thoughts, she excused herself to the restroom.

Leaning against the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. No wonder her cheeks felt like they were on fire. They were redder than a cherry. Splashing water on her face, she whipped out her phone and dialed Yumi's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Yumi, I need your help," Aelita said.

"Oh hey Aelita, is everything going ok?" Yumi asked.

"Except for our nosy waitress, everything's going pretty good," she answered. "Nosy waitress?" Yumi inquired.

With mush blushing, Aelita recounted what had been said.

"You're right, that's pretty nosy, but she's right. Couple…" Yumi said.

Aelita thought her cheeks would burst into flames. "Anyway, I need your help. I have no idea what to talk about!" she said worriedly.

"Just talk about what you usually talk about. Maybe er… science things," Yumi replied.

Aelita sighed. "I'd better go, Jeremy will be wondering why I'm taking so long," she said.

"Okay bye! And Good luck!" Yumi said.

Aelita hung up and slipped the phone back into her purse, walking out the restroom. She walked back to their table, and saw the waitress talking to Jeremy. He was very red, and seemed to be talking back.

_Great,_ she groaned to herself. As Aelita approached the table, the waitress exclaimed, "Your girlfriend is back."

She felt her cheeks take on the color of her hair.

They did not even bother to deny this claim, knowing that the waitress would ignore them, and going on a date _technically _made them girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. Aelita had not once looked at the menu, too worried about the actual date than the food. "Um…." She said, quickly picking up the menu and scanning the items. "I'll have a Parmesan spaghetti, and a small salad for a side." The pinkette looked over to Jeremy.

"I'll have a…. chicken soup," he said, putting the menu down.

"Thank you!" the waitress chirped before taking both of the menus and scurrying away. _Finally, _Aelita sighed in her head.

"So, how's it going with your robots?" she asked. "Great," Jeremy replied, his mind going into science mode. He then said a few sentences in techno-babble, knowing that unlike his other friends, Aelita could actually understand it.

"So they don't try to kill me anymore," he finished. She looked confused.

"You programed robots to kill?" Aelita asked. "No, of course not! It's a long story. It happened the day after I met you," Jeremy informed her. "Oh, that's good," she said, looking relieved. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Nodding, he recounted the details from when he first met her up until the first return to the past. "That's pretty much everything."

Aelita nodded with interest. "Jeremy? What did you do before Lyoko?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, what did you spend your time doing? Who were your old friends?" Aelita repeated.

"Ah," he said in understanding.

"I usually spent most of my time working on my robots, or my own science projects. As for friends, I had none," Jeremy said, and Aelita thought she could detect some melancholy in his tone that he was obviously trying to hide.

"Why… Why not?" she asked. Jeremy sighed and bit his lip. "People tend to think differently of you when you spend all your time doing something related to science, or if you get good grades and act smart," he said. "It's because I'm a nerd."

Aelita looked at him. "But why does that matter? I like to do science stuff too. Wouldn't that make me a nerd?" she challenged.

Jeremy just looked at her. "Not really, you… I… you just wouldn't understand," he tried, shaking his head. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked gently.

"Because you didn't have to go through any of it!" He snapped, whipping his head up and looking her in the eye. "Being bullied, teased, all alone. Nerds never have any friends, they're always teased, and what's more, they never get the girl!" Jeremy exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table and looking down dejectedly at it.

Aelita looked at him in in surprise. "Jeremy, you can't think that way," she said, gently sliding both of her hands over his fist.

"It doesn't matter if you like science or not, or if you're smart or not. It doesn't matter what you spend your time doing, whether it's working on a science project or playing video games. What does matter is how you act, how you treat people, and what's in here," Aelita said warmly, taking one hand and putting it against his chest were his heart was.

Jeremy looked up at her, his angry and hurt expression gone as the bad memories faded. He felt his heart skip a beat and found himself unable to stop staring. "I know what's in here, and I know that it's good. If others can't see that, well, then that's their problem," Aelita said, removing her hand from his chest and sliding it back onto his fist.

He slowly opened his fist, and they subconsciously linked hands.

"It doesn't matter how you act on the outside Jeremy, I love you for what's on the inside." A few seconds later she seemed to realized what she had said.

Aelita blushed madly and squeezed his hand nervously before withdrawing her own in to her lap, averting her gaze. Jeremy's jaw dropped open and he had a hard time closing it.

"You… you love…?" He couldn't even finish the sentence in his shock.

"Yes," Aelita said simply, unable to control the wild blush that had fully spread all over her cheeks.

"Aelita… wow."

_Come on you idiot, _Jeremy chided himself. _Say it. Four simple words, I. Love. You. Too. Not hard, come on. _

"Aelita… I-I…."

_Come on, SAY IT! _

"Aelita."

He took a deep breath. "Iloveyoutoo…" the words tumbled out in a rush.

"Excuse me?" Aelita said with a confused expression.

"I… I said, that I love you too…" Jeremy said, his cheeks lighting up.

Aelita smiled at him shyly. She leaned over the table, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nguh…." He said in a daze, causing Aelita to giggle.

"Uh, um… Excuse me…? You're dinner is uh, ready," said a voice.

They both blushed as the waiter tried not to stare with an awkward expression.

After that, the date went very smoothly.

* * *

"I really had fun tonight," Aelita said, standing in the doorway of her room.

"I did too," Jeremy said earnestly, taking her hands in his.

"I love you..." He blushed.

"I love you too," she gushed bashfully.

There was snickering.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Einstein," screeched an annoying female voice.

"Take a hike, Sissi," Jeremy spat.

"Why don't you go take one with you're stupid girlfriend?" she shot back.

"Aelita is _not _stupid," Jeremy hissed. "You know what, maybe I _will _go take a hike with my girlfriend. Why don't you go find yourself a boyfriend? I'm sure Herve would be happy to fill the position."

Sissi glared before storming off.

"Jeremy, that was great!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed.

"Goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Aelita answered with a smile. Once they had confessed their feelings, Aelita found she couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too."

Aelita kissed him once more before closing the door and changing into her pajamas.

Two minutes later, Aelita grabbed Mister Puck, turned off the light, and flopped on the bed.

"This was the _best. day. ever,_" she sighed dreamily, drifting off shortly after.

Unknown to the two teens, they both dreamed about each other.

* * *

Okay, I know this took forever to update, but...

At the end, I know that I kinda made Aelita sound like a lovesick schoolgirl swooning over a guy, but she sorta is... Anyway... review!


End file.
